


a sleeping world

by lipstickgremlin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: Depression, canon typical surreal dream bullshit, possible suicide warning? it's intentionally ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipstickgremlin/pseuds/lipstickgremlin
Summary: In which Madotsuki drags herself out of her room to give a statement.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	a sleeping world

**Author's Note:**

> and so once again i write a crossover that has no reason to exist. in this case it's grossferatu's fault, he came up with this idea and i ran with it. giving madotsuki a last name was a pain in the ass but luckily i have a friend who knows japanese names pretty well. according to her it's something like Kanon= 叶夢 – “fulfilled dream," which is a good joke for a girl who's busy yeeting herself into dreamscape hell.  
> i do have a fuckton of other fics i was writing, several of which are probably way better concepts that this, but this is what i ended up writing. and hey!!!! this means i wrote something, go me!

Archivist:  
Statement of Madotsuki Kanon, regarding the world her bedroom door led to. Original statement given June 26th, 2004. Audio recording by Jonathan Simms, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London. Statement begins.  
  
Archivist (Statement):

I know that you aren’t supposed to take dreams, but these aren’t exactly dreams, so it still counts, I think. It started about four months or so ago. I’d just moved here, I had no friends or family in England, and both my job and my classes are online, so I didn’t…really have a reason to leave the house all too often. I had games to play, and I had a TV, but there’s only so many times you can play the same games and watch the same shows. I started sleeping, too much. I’ve always had odd dreams, but they started to get odder. I can’t really remember too much about them, at this point, but I remember they scared me, at the time.

Right, so, what happened next. I had a normal day, for me. I woke up, I laid in bed for an hour. It was a Saturday, so I had nothing to do. I finally got up, I played some video games, and then I went back to sleep. I remember feeling very stupid, because I’d actually put on clothing that day, even though there really wasn’t any point to it. It wasn’t as if I was going anywhere, and it just made me feel worse. I laid back down in my bed, and I went back to sleep.   
I can’t have been asleep that long before I woke back up. I woke up on my balcony, which should have startled me, since I never had a problem with sleepwalking, but I barely even registered it. I didn’t realize anything was wrong until I got back inside. Something seemed off, but I couldn’t put my finger on it, until I realized my game systems were missing.

I tried to turn on my TV, but all that showed up was an eye. Not a real eye. Just a black and white eye. I turned the TV off, obviously. I didn’t want it staring at me. Nothing else had changed. Well, nothing in there had changed. I don’t really know why I went to leave, but I suppose I just needed to see what was out there. I’d been cooped up _so long_.

It…didn’t lead out into my apartment. It didn’t even lead into my apartment building, which would have been strange but almost understandable. I walked out into a large room, full of doors. They weren’t attached to anything. Just separate doors, all unique, standing upright in the middle of this huge dark room. So, obviously, I went through one. Yes, I understand how absolutely idiotic that was. No, I do not regret it.

The place I ended up, there’s really no good way to explain. It was dark, but it wasn’t empty. There were people there. Not, not human people, don’t misunderstand. I don’t think these people had ever been human. They were like neon lights shaped into something that wasn’t recognizable, yet I knew instinctively was someone. They never spoke to me, I don’t think they can.   
I wandered for a very long time, until I came to another door. I went through it, and I found static. Just static, and a ladder. I couldn’t move very far, and I kept getting caught up on walls. Invisible walls. I couldn’t figure out where to go or how to get back to the door. I was scared. It’s silly, but all I could think to do was pinch myself. I’ve always heard that if you’re stuck dreaming, and you want to wake up, you should pinch yourself.  
And it worked. I found myself back in my room. But I wanted to go back to that place. There was still so much there that I hadn’t seen. I knew I hadn’t discovered everything. And so I did go back. I’ve been going back every day since that first time. It’s such a rich world. And it’s so full of people. Terrifying people, wonderful interesting people, creatures so incomprehensible that I might cry trying to explain them to you. When I’m there, I don’t have to be alone. I know it’s a problem, but I’d rather be in that dreamscape than alone in my apartment, playing the same stupid game.

So that’s it, really. That’s what happened. I know it’s probably dangerous, but I’m not going to stop going there. Some of my friends from home say that they’re going to come visit when they can, but that’s not enough. They can’t be here when I need them to be. But that world? It can.  
  


Archivist:

Statement ends. I’m not sure how Ms. Kanon managed to get this in here. I thought we were very specific about not taking dreams or hallucinations. Her lucid dreaming is not the sort of thing we handle. In any case, the specifics may be unverifiable, but in general her story checks out. Madotsuki Kanon moved to London from Japan the February before her statement was given. She had no family, no coworkers she was close to. Roughly a month after the statement was given, she was reported missing after a wellness check called in by her supervisor found no one in her flat. All of her belongings were seemingly untouched, and her shoes were all present. No body was ever found, and there were no signs of any sort of kidnapping. As far as anyone can tell, she simply vanished without a trace.  
End recording.


End file.
